The present invention relates to amine salts of alkane-1,n-dicarboxylic acid mono-(2-sulfato-ethyl)amides I, their preparation and use as intermediates for the preparation of water-soluble esters of corticosteroids of Formula VII. Water-soluble esters of corticosteroids are known to be useful as injectable anti-inflammatory agents.